This Bed Feels Empty
by dolcos
Summary: Reyna longs for the touch of another demigod, even though it is said she was never destined to be with one. Her feelings are easy to deny yet come on so strong around Annabeth. Possibly, she will learn she can’t live without the other girl. • Reynabeth Story
1. The Words of a Goddess

Did you know that the human body requires physical connection? It is one of the most important modes of communication to the human race. It is the ornamentation of replicating our feelings from words into actions. Needed. Required. Longed for.

That's what it was for me. It was something I needed more than anything, but yet I was the only one who was completely barren of it.

I, Reyna Avila Ramírez - Arellano, needed to be held and touched.

Quite a surprise, isn't it?

I needed to be loved, and yet I was always on the opposite side of unreturned feelings. I confessed my love but they never accepted or returned it.

I suppose that's why I'm so "cold and distant" as put by Drew Tanaka. Never did I think I would receive love advice from a daughter of Venus. Never did I think I would find truth in her words.

It all started on a visit to Camp Half Blood. Annabeth had IMed me the day before, saying she missed me. For awhile, these secret conversations had been going on. She would call me, I was usually awake while she was incredibly tired. Relieved of my preatorship duties at 7 o'clock, it took me an hour to shower and make dinner for myself. Usually, I went on a small walk before that. By the time I was actually in bed, it was around 8:30. For Annabeth, it was 11:30 at Camp Half Blood, but yet, she still called every single night.

When our calls first began, I told her I was still busy when she was usually going to bed. She had seemed slightly irritated with my mood that day, and I didn't expect anymore Iris messages.

But 8:33 on the dot, she called the next night. I was surprised, given it was so late for her, almost midnight.

Something had been wrong, I could tell immediately. There was such a broken look in her eyes when she apologized for calling since she had told me the day before,"fine! If you don't want to talk then I guess we won't!"

I could tell our small argument wasn't the source of her distress however.

Annabeth's brows knit in anger and I noticed just how tired she looked. That was when she told me everything.

Apparently, her and Percy had gotten into a large fight and they had broken up. I couldn't say I was surprised, I had always thought Annabeth was too good for him.

My feelings for him were short lived to say the least. The absence of Jason when he went missing left a hole in my heart, although I realized the hole had been there all along. My feelings for Jason had never been true, and neither had the ones been for Percy. I was so endowed by the thought of having someone to love that it felt as if my brain had tricked me into falling for people. I knew that deep down.

As Annabeth explained the cause of their fight, my eyes had filled with such intense rage, I had wanted to leave for Camp Half Blood that exact moment.

"We were talking. It was good, right? Percy made a comment about a girl from the Ares cabin, saying he had seen her making out with a daughter of Aphrodite. I thought nothing of it as I read my book. However, I made a comment, asking him what was wrong with that?" Annabeth had started to tell the story, tears already forming in her eyes. "He said he had seen the girl kissing a boy weeks ago and that it was nasty that she had switched just like that. Without thinking, gods, I wish I wouldn't have been so careless, I said, girls are pretty too, who's to judge who she wants to kiss?"

Annabeth looked down as she threw her face into her hands, pulling at her beautiful blond locks. In that moment, I wanted to reach through the IM and stop her. I wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay.

"Percy was silent for a good two minutes when he asked me if I had ever thought about kissing girls. I still wasn't aware of the fact he seemed to be getting angry. If I would've just put down my stupid book, I could've stopped myself from saying what I did," Annabeth spoke with a sigh, a few tears running down her cheeks. "I told him the truth. I had thought about kissing girls before, in fact before we departed for our next quest when we were 13. I had shared my first kiss with a daughter of Ares. That had set him off, given he had always assumed my first kiss was with him."

Annabeth had shook her head, as if she could dispel the fight through doing it. She didn't have to explain anymore than that, because I knew. I knew it could have only gone more downhill from there.

After that, we Iris Messaged every day, the exact same time. Annabeth was never a beat late or early. We talked about all that we could until she finally told me she had to sleep.

It was a habit. It was a normality.

So when Annabeth had Iris messaged me one day, telling me she really missed me, I couldn't stop myself. I told Frank I was needed in Camp Half Blood.

It was wrong of me. It was so wrong of me to abandon my duties like that but given Frank had done the same a few times, he accepted it without a question.

Annabeth hadn't been expecting me, but gods, the look on her face when I came over the hill, it was glorious. The hot sun baked down on the camp as I stood at the top of the hill. My arrival had alerted the guards and most of the camp was gathered at the bottom of the hill for my appearance.

Annabeth stood in the crowd, but I had spotted her almost immediately. Her eyes were the same beautiful silver that they had been the first time we met. Although, they were curious, like she wasn't sure if it was actually me.

As I stepped out of the chariot, I was announced and the crowd cheered as I began my way down the hill. The kids in orange shirts clapped their hands and cheered as a faint smile etched its way onto my lips.

Annabeth managed to push ahead of the crowd, standing in the middle with her shoulders held high. I wasn't sure what I expected to happen, but it certainly wasn't was came next.

She ran forward, tears already in her eyes. I couldn't have seen them in her eyes at such a distance, but now they were clear. The speed of her approach was quick as her arms lifted and we were touching.

I was pushed back a few steps as her arms locked around my neck, my breath hitching. My balance was caught and without thinking, I embraced her. I held onto her tightly as I spun her around, her feet finally landing with a soft thud.

She didn't let go however, and I didn't want her to. My fingers curled in her curly hair as the camp became silent. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as finally, I broke the hug.

I hadn't wanted to because something had happened inside me when she hugged me. It felt like the hug years ago after the war on Gaia. Something in me was missing, and the short moment with Annabeth had filled whatever I longed for.

Her grey eyes met mine, so gentle and soft. It seemed like the held galaxies in them, the secrets of the universe.

In that second, I felt as if Annabeth had taken away all my pain, and then coldly, so coldly, my thoughts were drawn to a distant memory. A memory so faded, I had forgotten it was there until I looked into her eyes.

"You will not find love where you wish or where you hope. No demigod shall heal your heart."

That thought obliterated any conscious idea that maybe Annabeth could be more than a friend. It completely destroyed it like a tidal wave to a small coastal plain. There was no hope for me.

And so my visit became something more of business, rather to see her. I never admitted to her that I had came because she said she missed me more than anything.

That was why when Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite pulled me into her cabin, I had been terrified. It was an odd feeling, well, the only other time I felt it was when the seven had left on their quest. I felt fear, yes but this was a different sensation. It was definitely not appreciated.

"So, you're Reyna, right?" Drew asked, her tone filled with the snobbiness that I had despised when I first arrived in America.

"Yes," I answered simply, my gaze firm and steady.

"Well, I'm sure you know who I am," Drew replied as she looked down at her nails. "Oh you can have a seat, this is going to take awhile."

Hesitantly, I did take a seat on one of the beds. I wasn't sure why I didn't just stomp right out of there. Now looking back on it, I wish I really did.

"What is the meaning of you dragging me in here?" I questioned, my nostrils burning with the smell of perfume and hair spray. It was hard to believe Piper could survive living here.

"Oh right. So first, you should let us give you a makeover," Drew spoke as my eyebrows knit.

"Us?" I asked, watching as she threw a thin finger towards the end of the cabin. My gaze followed and I nearly jumped back when I saw multiple kids sticking their heads out of the bathroom.

Quickly, I cleared my throat, trying to appear as if I hadn't been scared by their presence. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't really do makeup," I turned her down, beginning to stand up and leave. Drew didn't even bat an eyelash when she said,"Don't you want to look pretty for Annabeth?"

My gaze narrowed, my expression filled with anger as I turned around, my fists clenching. "What?"

Drew smirked as she finally looked up at me, sliding a leg across her other. "My mom had some words, she wanted you to hear. Regarding a past statement she may or may have not made to you."

Immediately, my expression became something of sadness but I easily hid it. Unamused, I looked down at her, never tilting my head to fully address her. "What did she say?" I questioned, feigning little interest in what she said. However, at the sound of Drew speaking those words, I would do anything for her to tell me.

"If you want us to tell you. You've got to let us do something about your hair, and face. We think a new look will cure you of your cold and distant disease," Drew said as she pointed a lazy finger at me. I glared at her and shook my head.

"Where is Piper?" I asked, wondering where the cabin leader could be. I wanted her here to stop this nonsense.

"Do you want to know or not?"

I sighed, looking around before I nodded. The kids hiding in the bathroom emerged, holding bags of makeup. It felt like I was swallowed whole as they all began talking loudly and sat me down in a chair in front of a mirror.

My eyes were drawn to my reflection. Was I really that ugly? I knew Piper had talked about the Aphrodite kids being stuck up and into everyone's business, but I didn't think Drew would point at me and basically call me hideous. However, this was the price I was to pay for the words of Aphrodite.

The other people started untangling my braid, many of them making comments about how I could do so much more with it. My eyes rolled as I shook my head. I liked my hair to be braided, and preferably, I liked when Annabeth braided it whenever she visited Camp Jupiter.

"So, my mom. First of all, let me tell you. Venus, is a bitch. Like my mom is a bitch, but Venus is a bigger bitch. Did you know she like despised Bellona???" Drew spoke, her tone one of a gossipy manner.

"Yes, because Bellona is the goddess of war and Mars is too. But he envied my mother's power," I replied carelessly as Drew started putting foundation on me.

"Exactly!" She answered as she put her hand on her hip like this was the largest revelation known to man. "Turns out, you weren't destined to find love where you wanted to. Tell me, did you like seriously try to be straight. Like force it upon yourself?"

All the Aphrodite children became silent as I swallowed, trying to decide whether or not this was the time or place to out myself. I knew the moment I told them, the rumour would spread across camp like wildfire.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered firmly, gripping the arms of the chair I was seated in.

"Ugh well, we all know your gay which is totes okay so my mom said basically, you'll feel her wrath and stuff but that a certain daughter of Athena will not heal your heart since it wasn't meant to be healed but instead mend it," Drew explained as she continued to put makeup on me.

"Um...that didn't really make sense," I admitted, confused by her words.

"Do you want her actual fancy spiel?"

"That would be appreciated," I said with a small nod. Drew took a paper out of her pocket and began to read.

" What Love brings, shall only be pain and death.

But this is a certain way to go with your final breath

Fraying grey like a storm, a heart that needs healing is hard to hold

So instead she will mend it until you grow old "

Reyna gave Drew the nastiest look she could muster. "You brought me in here to tell me that? That clears literally nothing, in fact, it makes me feel worse!" Reyna exclaimed as Drew took a step back. "That doesn't even say anything about Annabeth or who this person will be."

Reyna watched as every sibling, in perfect time, rolled their eyes at the same moment. It sent chills down Reyna's spine.

"Please, everyone knows how close you guys are. Like we watched you both eye fuck on the hill when you got here so..." Drew looked to her siblings and they all responded with their own replies. "The point is. She's your dream girl, and we're setting you up with her."

"You can't do that. Annabeth doesn't like me like that," I responded as Drew started putting mascara on me.

"Sure she does! All she needs is a little realization," Drew answered as she finished my makeup. I stared in the mirror, completely shocked. I barely looked like myself. "Wow, you actually clean up pretty nice. You should let us do your makeup more often," Drew said as her siblings finished curling my hair. I didn't understand how it was much different and appealing but it was kind of nice. I pulled it over my shoulder, noticing how big of a change this was. I looked like a new person.

"You know Reyna. Aside from your ratchet looks, you're actually a decent person. We know you're all tough and bossy but let's be honest here, you're a cute little lesbian," Drew spoke as I raised my eyebrows. Had I really just heard that right? Did she really just call me a cute little lesbian? "You long for the love of someone. Anyone, but specifically her. You are a hard worker who sees life go on around her but never makes contact with it. Why? Because it's your duty to make sure that life goes on. The moment you think about having a piece of pleasure, you're drawn in so deeply it feels like you're drowning."

My eyes were wide as I slowly turned and looked up at her. Drew had the smuggest little look on her face because she knew. She knew she was completely correct. That was when I knew, the words she spoke were true, because I had needed someone else to say them before I could truly accept them.

"DREW TANAKA! WHERE IS REYNA?" Somebody screamed outside and I leaned forward, peering out the window. I was heavily distressed to see Annabeth standing there in all her glory. There were fresh cuts on her legs and arms, which I assumed were from training. My lips pulled into a slight frown, worried she had gotten hurt before I watched her start marching towards the cabin.

"Wow. Ten minutes early. It's a good thing we worked quick guys," Drew spoke as she high fives her siblings. None of them even flinched when the door was thrown open by Annabeth, as if it was a normal thing.

Her chest was heaving, and gods it took so much effort not to stare directly at the area. Annabeth's eyes narrowed as she scanned the cabin, until she saw me. Her expression became confused as she squinted, and then looked taken aback.

"Reyna?" She questioned, obviously having trouble believing it was me. I offered a small smile as Drew strutted forward.

"Pretty isn't she? If I were a lesbian, I would definitely hop on that," Drew said as Annabeth's face turned red as a tomato. She walked forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and out of the cabin.

"I'll be talking to Piper about this!" Annabeth yelled as she turned around, her fingers still intertwined with mine. I looked back at the Aphrodite kids who were crowded around the door.

Drew stood in the middle, her arms crossed as she leaned on her hip. She blew a kiss and winked before being sucked back into the cabin before the door was shut.

I turned to Annabeth, and something was triggered inside of my heart. She pulled me forward and I went along willingly, watching as she gently touched my face.

Her hands were calloused from fighting, but they felt just as soft as I had once known them. The memories of her grabbing my arm to pull me in for a hug were engraved into my head. Yet, when she touched my face, it felt entirely different.

"Wow..." Annabeth gasped as I let my eyes drift down, staring at the ground. "What in Hera's name did they do to you?" She asked as she touched my face, her fingers skimming across my lips.

It felt like I had been shocked when she did it. There so much softness with how she handled me. It made me feel things I had never felt before. "Does it look bad?" I asked, not sure if her comment had been positive or negative.

"No, you look beautiful Reyna. Gods, you always look beautiful..." Annabeth stated, her voice quiet. "It's just so unlike you. Not that there's an issue with it. I just didn't think you like makeup, in fact I remember when I visited. I tried to take you to Sephora and you snuck away to get a burger," Annabeth chuckled.

I hadn't realized how close Annabeth really was. If I wanted to, I could lean forward and kiss her. I really could. I could smell the honey lemon shampoo Annabeth used. That was how close we were.

Eventually, Annabeth released my face and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged in and taken you away."

"No, no. It was a blessing that you did. Those kids, they're something else," I chuckled with a small shrug.

"What did they take you for?" Annabeth asked as she grabbed my hand once more. I wished so dearly that is was an act of endearment but I knew it was only in a friendly way. Without either of us talking, we began to walk to the coast.

"Oh, nothing too important. Just wanted to talk to me about the Venus kids," I answered, lying through my teeth. "They did my makeup because apparently I look ratchet."

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed as we both sat down in the sand, watching the sun disappear behind the horizon. "You do not. That's bs," Annabeth told me as she curled up into my side. I pulled my purple cape over her, smiling slightly as she only pressed closer.

That was it. We watched it turn dark, watched the ocean wave goodbye as it calmed.

That was the first time I had felt such immense physical contact that I couldn't bring myself to leave. Fell asleep on the beach we did, not even caring about the rules about curfew.

That night reminded me of the power of my emotions. Of the power of touching and feeling, but not the power of submitting.

I never told her how I felt that night, and I knew I would despise myself for it until the last of my days.

So I enjoyed the feeling of her warm body against mine, her head on my shoulder, and the warm breath that could be felt on my neck when her head tilted ever so slightly because that was all I knew I would ever get. My feelings would never be shared, and that's why I went back to Cano Jupiter the next day, and I didn't accept her calls from then on, only rarely when I felt as if I had lost hope.


	2. Resentment and Pain

Love.

It's never easy to come by, is it?

Falling in love is the ultimate surrender to another human being.

That's why I stopped calling her, because I knew she could never return my feelings. The iris messages stopped, well not at first I suppose. When I went home after seeing Annabeth, I realized I couldn't afford to fall in any further than I had already.

She called that night, like always, so I answered. Annabeth wanted to make sure I made it home okay and sure enough, I had. The next night, she called, and I answered.

I did this for two weeks until I knew I couldn't bare it anymore. It was too tough to see Annabeth and know that I could call her my own so I stopped. It was gradual at first, only answering every other day. Then two times a week. One time a week, and then nothing. I noticed, Annabeth didn't stop for months. She still called every single day but slowly, her attempts became lesser and I knew it had worked.

I had pushed her farther away than I could have ever imagined.

Months passed and life went on like usual for me. There were battles, fights, not to mention, a very gruesome short war fought against monsters recently.

It was tough on me, but nothing compared to the giant war. I suffered a fatal wound to my stomach that I had been recovering from. I had just gotten out of the infirmary today and now I was supposed to stay home and rest. Frank always got my input on decisions when I was in the infirmary and I hoped he would do the same while I was on house rest.

I had cold and distant after the last months, just like Drew said I was, so you can imagine how surprised I was when there was a knock on my door at three A.M. At first, my mind went to all the worst scenarios like I had to as Praetor, but when I went downstairs, dressed in my pajamas, I knew it hadn't been urgent.

If it were, they would've knocked again. Slowly, I opened the door and was surprised to see Annabeth Chase, standing right there in front of me.

My eyes widened as she stood there, her eyebrows knit in the most adorable way. "A-Annabeth?" I asked, shocked to see her here. Was I imagining things?

She opened her mouth to say something but instead, Annabeth only got closer. Slowly, I opened my arms for a hug as it was what I suspected she wanted.

But instead, her hand came and struck me across the cheek. Immediately, I felt a burning sensation as my mouth opened in shock.

I touched my cheek, processing what had just happened. Turning my head, I looked at her. I couldn't believe Annabeth had just slapped me, but then she moved closer and grabbed my face, pulling me to her.

She held me tightly, one of her hands cradling my head as the other wrapped around my waist. It wasn't until now that I could hear her quiet sobs.

My arms wrapped around her torso as I let my head fall into her shoulder. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me Camp Jupiter was attacked?" She questioned as she stroked my head. "Why didn't you tell me you almost died?" Annabeth's voice quieted as I felt her tears wet my shirt.

The rest of the night was a blur. I pulled her inside and she refused to let go, somehow finding a way to blame it on herself.

"If I would've moved here sooner this wouldn't have happened. I could've protected you," she cried into my shirt as we laid on my couch in the living room.

"Wait. You're moving here?" I questioned, watching as she lifted her head a bit from its position on my chest.

Annabeth nodded weakly, trying to smile through her tears as I stared at her. I couldn't believe this was happening. Annabeth was really moving here? To Camp Jupiter? It was a lot to take in but all I could focus on were her eyes, seemingly staring into my soul.

We were so close, so intimate. I began to lean forward and I watched as her eyes fluttered shut. It was finally happening. I was going to kiss her. I was going to tell Annabeth Chase I loved her more than life itself.

There was nothing stopping me. It was just her and I.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano," a voice boomed, Annabeth immediately sitting up. My eyes widened as I turned my head, seeing something that looked relatively like an Iris Message.

The picture was swirling and then finally, the image of a woman sitting on a throne was revealed. My eyes widened as I became struck with fear, pressing myself against the couch cushion. Annabeth looked at me, then at the portal. "Is that your mom?" I asked as I looked at her.

The woman on the throne was dressed in a red tunic, armour plating her body in gold. On top of her head, she wore a helmet that I could only recognize as Athena's. "No...her eyes," Annabeth muttered as I finally stood up. She was right, this woman lacked the intense grey eyes that most children of Athena received from their mother. The woman sitting on the throne had dark, thick hair that was kept back by her helmet. Her skin was a rich caramel colour, reminding me of my own...

"Is it that hard Reyna?" The woman asked as I reached forward, touching the hovering picture. It rippled like an Iris Message. I stared at her, watching how she held herself. It reminded me of myself and that caused me to step back in shock.

"B-Bellona?" I questioned, watching as she smiled slowly. It was faint, but full of pride.

"Yes child. It is me," the goddess answered as I stared at the picture in astonishment. I had never been contacted like this before. It was something I lacked from many of the Greeks who had met their godly parent. "Step into the light. I can barely see you," she spoke and I did as told, stepping closer to the message.

My forehead felt slick with sweat as I felt someone grab my hand. I looked back at Annabeth and suddenly, my nervousness had vanished.

"Hello mother," I spoke as I felt Annabeth take a few steps forward, Bellona's attention drawn to the girl. Her eyes widened slightly as she leaned forward in amusement.

"The grandchild of Metis. I see it in your eyes," Bellona stated as I looked at Annabeth who looked taken aback. "You, are a Greek. I see Metis in you, I can hear her heart pounding within your chest. Minerva is a virgin goddess, so this means you are of Athena."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she looked at me, obviously not expecting my mother to tell her that. "I am. My name is Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena," Annabeth introduced herself as Bellona laughed aloud.

"Yes. A daughter of Athena you are, but a grandchild of Metis even more so," my mother stated as Annabeth looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry. What's the significance of Metis being my /grandmother/? " Annabeth asked, her voice quivering around the word grandmother.

"The prophecy, it speaks of you, and my daughter. Well, one of my daughters," Bellona spoke as I raised an eyebrow. Her deep brown eyes were trained on Annabeth and it struck something wrong in me. I placed myself in front of Annabeth partly.

"What prophecy?" My voice raised as I questioned her. I couldn't believe this was happening. Another prophecy? When would they stop?

"It will come to you soon my daughter. I simply had to see you with my own eyes, to know that you breathe the same air as they do."

I squinted my eyes at her in confusion. "Breathe the same air as who do?"

"The demigods...Venus was sure you would leave, venturing off for love in a mortal," My mother told me as it felt like she had reached forward and tore my heart from my chest, dropping it on the ground to shatter.

"What?" Annabeth spoke, coming around me to look in my eyes.

"No. That is nonsense, I would never leave my people," I said with a shake of my head.

"Love is weakness Reyna. Do never forget that," Bellona said before she disappeared in an instance. My throat felt tight as it was silent between Annabeth and I. Her hand slowly released mine as I stared at the area where the message used to be.

"A human? I-is that why you stopped contacting me? Did you fall in love with a human?" Annabeth asked as I looked at her.

"N-no. Of course not. My mother doesn't know what she is talking about. Venus was wrong," I answered, my tone rushed and full of frustration as I reached out for Annabeth's hand.

"Venus? What did Venus say?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Annie, it's not importa-"

"Tell me," she answered coldly, her eyes reflecting the little light that was in the room.

"Years ago, Venus told me something in Charleston. That I would not find love where I wanted to, that it wouldn't be with a demigod."

Somehow, it seemed as if Annabeth's eyes had shattered. They looked like broken glass, merely there for the sake of sight.

"Oh," was all she said as I sat down on the couch.

"It is not what Aphrodite said however," I spoke up, watching as Annabeth's brows knit in confusion.

"You received word from Venus and Aphrodite?"

"Through Drew."

Something seemed to click in Annabeth's head as she took a step back from me. She was smart. I knew she knew that this had to do with my last visit to Camp Half Blood, and probably connected with why I stopped talking to her.

"Tell me. Now." She spoke, her voice strong and full of demand as I looked at her.

"Will you please sit down? You're scaring me."

Slowly, Annabeth sat next to me, keeping her distance however. I took the slip of paper out from my pocket. I had kept it on me ever since that day. "What Love brings, shall only be pain and death.

But this is a certain way to go with your final breath

Fraying grey like a storm, a heart that needs healing is hard to hold

So instead she will mend it until you grow old"

I read each word one by one, feeling a sadness that filled my heart. I didn't realize the tears in my eyes until one dropped onto the paper. I folded it back up and stuck in my pocket, looking at Annabeth.

"So you are supposed to fall in love with a mortal and your heart is fraying and turning grey?" Annabeth asked, looking confused. I knew she had never understood the words of Aphrodite. I remember on multiple occasions how she would complain about the love goddess.

"N-no," I answered unsteadily as I looked at the daughter of Athena.

"I don't understand," Annabeth replied simply, not even surprised with herself that she didn't understand.

I looked at her and I wished so hard that I didn't understand either. That she wasn't in front of me, right here. My destiny. "Are you staying the night?" I asked quietly, changing the subject as Annabeth ran a hand through her long locks.

"Can I? I was just going to go to the hotel. But if you're okay with me being here. It's not very clear how you feel about me Reyna," Annabeth answered as she rubbed her arm. I could tell she had convinced herself that I had stopped calling her because I had fallen for someone like she had suspected.

Frankly, I wasn't sure how I could even possibly fall for a mortal. I needed someone to understand what I had been through, to help bare the weight of my sins and Annabeth had done that for years. She had been here for me whenever I needed her. A mortal, they just wouldn't be able to understand that.

"I'm sorry I stopped answering," I apologized as I turned my body towards her. "I got so busy-"

"You forgot about me," she cut me off.

'It hurts too much to talk to the person I love,' I wanted to say. I wanted those words to fall out of my mouth so badly but they didn't.

"I couldn't bare to see you everyday on an Iris Message knowing it would be weeks until I could see you in person," I answered, which wasn't a complete lie. That had been part of the reason.

"Reyna why didn't you just say something?"

My gaze dropped to my hands in my lap, unwilling to look at her. "Because it wasn't my place. It wasn't my place to tell you I wanted you to move to New Rome. It wasn't my place to tell you to leave your home," I told her and she took my hands in her own.

Slowly, I met her eyes and I saw just how broken they were. Something had really hurt her. I could tell.

"If you would've told me how you felt...I would've came running at the first sound," Annabeth told me as she rubbed her thumb across my hand. "Reyna, there is not much left for me at Camp Half Blood. It's not New Rome, I can't have the future there that I can here. I can study here, live here, have a good life. Camp Half Blood is a Camp and that's all. It's not a future. Yes, I love it and it will always be special to me. But it stopped feeling like home awhile ago..."

"When?" I asked softly as I looked at her. Annabeth's eyes dropped, and I could tell she was contemplating what she wanted to say.

"When I felt the embrace of your arms," she whispered, her voice barely audible as my eyes widened. "When the war ended and you pushed past Jason to hug me. That was when it no longer felt like home...you did..."

I couldn't believe I was hearing her say all of this. It felt as if I was dreaming.

Annabeth wiped her eyes and I noticed that she had been crying silently. "You always felt like home since then Reyna. Why do you think I called every single night? I needed you more than anything. I was willing to stay up just for you. To see your goddamn beautiful face and make sure you were okay."

I didn't exactly understand what happened next, but all I knew was that my lips were on hers. Her voice quieted almost immediately, her body tense before becoming calm. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me against her tightly.

Kissing Annabeth wasn't anything like I had imagined. Her lips were much softer, coated in strawberry chapstick and the way they moved was gentle yet so passionate. Immediately, I envied Percy for having her for so long.

Her hands threaded through my long hair as she had her arms wrapped around my neck, as if it would stop her from being separated from me.

The position was odd to say the least. I was leaning across the couch to kiss her which was due to how separated we were when she told me I was her home.

Annabeth seemed to understand my issue when I attempted to pull away to reseat myself. However, she pulled me back in for a kiss as she straddled my lap.

I was surprised by what she had done, but I didn't complain as our lips moved together sweetly. Annabeth's lips kept a slow, sensual pace that I went along with, hoping to make it last as long as possible.

When she finally pulled away, I was completely breathless. My dark eyes met her light ones in surprise. I breathed heavily, trying to process what had happened but she leaned in again and we kissed once more.

The second time I was the one to pull away, and it stayed that way. Annabeth buried her face in my neck as she shook her head. "It was about me wasn't it?" She asked, referring to what Aphrodite had told Drew to tell me. I nodded softly.

"Yes," I replied simply.

"And this is why you avoided me for months?" I could feel Annabeth's tears wetting my shirt again as I took a deep breath, feeling even my own eyes fill with tears.

"Yes," I answered, realizing what a mistake it was to do that to her. I was terrible.

"Why didn't you just ask? Why couldn't you have just told me how you felt?!" Annabeth exclaimed as she pulled back, sitting on my lap.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship," I spoke, trying to defend myself.

"And shutting me out didn't do that?" She retorted as she shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry-"

"Just take me to bed Reyna," Annabeth cut me off, her voice filled with a tiredness that I knew all too well. She had been working hard all day. There were bags under her eyes, her lids struggling to stay open.

Without another word, I swept her up into my arms and carried her upstairs to my spare bedroom. Annabeth shook her head as she looked up at me through small slits. "With you," she added and I couldn't help but smile as I went further down the hallway.

My bed, it looked so lonely like it always did. Whenever I came home, I should've longed to lay down and fall asleep but I didn't. I resented the sight of an empty bed. Imagining it filled with Annabeth waiting for me, reading a book with her cute little glasses, it made my heart warm.

I laid Annabeth down carefully and she pulled me onto her, connecting our mouths again. My eyes closed and I kissed her but it didn't last long because I found myself tangling our limbs. We were both exhausted and the moment Annabeth pulled my head into her neck, I was out.


End file.
